Persona: A New Awakening
by Ms Android
Summary: A young, second year high schooler, Chisune Mizokami moves to Fujisakei, a small country town at the top of Honshu. However, there is an illness going around. This illness is overlooked by citizens until they start dropping dead.
1. Reacquainted

**This is merely just a work of fiction. Any named settings (Excluding the real-world locations) that I mention in this story are mainly just for this story.**

The countryside of Japan was truly a spectacle. The relaxing atmosphere would allow oneself to become lost in the relaxing motifs of soft greens and its gentle breezes. At least that's what I got from the bus ride. I was on my way to become reacquainted with my father, who lived in a small and quiet town at the tip of Honshu. My father had moved to this town for his work, as he was a geologist when I was growing up. We would occasionally talk on the phone every now and then, but now it was kinda rare to even text.

After mom had died I was living in Kosate with my aunt for my entire life. It wasn't a very big town, not much bigger than Fujisakei. It was quiet to me. It was calm and I went about my days like any other high schooler did. My residence with my aunt however started becoming a burden. I'm not sure why she suddenly thought I was weighing her down, but she almost forced me to leave.

I knew the only person who would consider having me would be my father who I rarely even communicated with. Nonetheless, it was my only option. Either him, or find a nice alley to sleep in.

When I did contact him, I was surprised to hear he would help me out. Probably since my education and future would be on the line he didn't hesitate, and maybe because I was his only daughter. My brother was most likely living his life somewhere out in the United States with his fiancee. Since I was such an introverted person, finding love would prove rather impossible for me. I still did my best though.

That bus ride through the mountain wasn't anything special, but it was pleasing to the eye with all the calming greens and browns on the wood of some older styled buildings and houses. After I had got off to stretch and collect my thoughts, a familiar and now bearded face was greeting me with a fairly big smile.

"My.. you've gotten so big since I've last seen you. You're gonna be just as beautiful as your mother," he said. It felt embarrassing coming from someone I hardly talked to, but at the same time I'm glad that I could see my father once again. We exchanged a few hugs before we headed off back to his car and I could see this town a little.

The ride was quiet. I was staring vaguely out the window, noticing the friendly but oddly tired people here and there. The radio was set to a pop station that was featuring the idol Rise Kujikawa. Neither of us payed attention to it as it was mainly on for the noise. Although my focus shifted when my father began to start up some small talk.

"So have you decided on what you're gonna do when you're out of school?" He asked as he would adjust his glasses ever so often.

"Not yet.. The thought never really came to me because I have another year to figure it out," I responded as I turn back to look out at the houses going by. He seemed a little worried with my answer, but he tried to not let me see it. "I wanna do something along the lines of art or drawing though."

"Well, try to come up with something," he said.

We finally pulled up to my new home. It was a lot less spacious looking than my aunt's house, but at least I'll be with someone who wants my presence there. Dad helped me with my luggage and carried it to the door where he fumbled with his keys. I looked around and the gloomy atmosphere of the neighborhood. There were a lot of run down looking houses on the street, but the bright and new cars in the driveways led me to believe that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

I could hear how shaky his hands were while he was trying to get the key into the lock. He wasn't very old. Maybe he was just nervous to see his daughter after many years. We weren't on bad terms or anything, maybe he was just overwhelmed. I couldn't tell. I was never really good at reading people.

Once we got inside the comforting aesthetic of his grey furniture contrasting with the cream colored walls was pleasing. The only thing that had any color were the walls. Everything else was either grey or some variation of black. Either way, it was still more welcoming than the other place.

"Forgive me for the mess.. I've been getting a little caught up in work so I have a lot of papers scattered about," he said as he hurried over to the guest room. I observed the house a bit before my curiosity kicked in and I wanted to explore the rest.

"..um dad.. where'd you go?" I asked as I walked down the hallway.

"Over here, your room is over here," he said putting my luggage into a closet. The room wasn't very furnished. Just a small memory foam mattress with sheets and a sizable comforter with a coffee table accommodate it.

"This was the best I could do on such short notice, so the rest is up to you on how you decorate." I couldn't argue with what I had. After all, he still made an effort to make it comfortable for me.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to liven this place up," I say leaning against the door.

"Oh. I'll get some dinner going. Now you surely must be hungry from that bus ride." He said as he scurried out to the hall. He had this quirky charisma to him that I feel I relate to once people see me out of my shell.

For a lonely, middle-aged man, he was quite an impressive cook. He may not seem like it, but even I could tell he has a hobby or an act for making food.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna need to go and get you enrolled at the school. I have some work that I need to get done tomorrow as well, so I don't want to waste anymore time than we need to. I groaned at that part about school. I wanted to relax a little, but it seemed like that plan went out the window. Although it would be a good chance to maybe make a few acquaintances.

"Are you sure I can't just take a few days out from school..?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Chisune.. You need to go to school," he said with a slightly stern tone. "Besides, don't you wanna make friends as soon as you can?"

Little did he know that I shut myself in to others.

"I just wanted to relax a bit before-"

"You can't be relaxing too early to be successful," he said. "We are going to the school tomorrow whether you like it or not."

I sighed and looked down at my empty plate.

"Alright then," I said letting out another sigh. It was for the best though. Maybe this little disciplining would give me a little courage to go and talk to people, but that's easier said than done.

That night it was fairly cold. Even with no drafts, I still had shivers under my blanket. When I did manage to fall asleep, it felt like minutes passing. I had opened my eyes.. and I was greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling. It has this dark blue color and it wasn't very illuminated. I wondered if it was a dream.


	2. The Velvet Room

The pain of this headache was just enough to make me go insane. I finally opened my eyes in the hopes that I could get up and check the pill cabinet for any aspirin. Though that was the plan, I woke to a faintly illuminated room. The place was very unfamiliar, but still felt somewhat calming. It wouldn't make sense to feel as tranquil as I did, being woken up in a place you have never seen before. Nonetheless, I forced myself to sit up in what felt like a hospital bed.

"Wonder where I am.." I say sort of blazé. I completely disregard the imposing danger this place might contain and decide to move out from the silent, inconspicuous room. I pressed on down the dull, cerulian hallway. The walls were textured with a velvet like felt which felt strange for a hospital ward.

The hallway dragged on before coming to a corner. From beyond there it seemed as though it was emitting light from around it. I took a second to collect my thoughts before moving any further. Part of me felt like this was a dream, although I was able to think more logically in my head the longer I walked down this hall. Almost as if my entire mind was with me in this as opposed to just going with the flow like a normal dream.

I felt an ominous presence lingering over me. Not a physical one per se, but one that my now conscious mind was summoning.

"..I might as well just stick it out.. I've come this far.." clearly hesitant to turn the corner. It was lit better than the hallway I was already treading.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, my mustered courage allowed me to turn the corner to a slightly short, but still narrow hall. This time I could see the next room. From what I could see there were two figures at the end. One behind a desk, and one just standing by it with what seemed like a binder. I wasn't sure whether to call out to them but I felt obligated to. One more time I mustered more of my remaining courage to at least say a word to them as the hallway came to a close.

"..u-um.. hello..?" I say hoping for a response. Neither answer. That is until I set foot into the large circular room. It was quite big, even for a waiting room. At the center of it all, above a deep blue rug, stood a desk with an old man with a very long nose. To the right was a fairly tall man dressed in a blue uniform. His eyes glowed bright yellow, yet I sensed no malice within them. His hair was a pale white color that was buzzed on either side of his head. The silence was broken with the old man chuckling to himself.

"Welcome- to my Velvet Room," he said with a light tone. "My name is Igor, and you, I'm sure must be Chisune Mizokami."

This man somehow knew my name.. I had no idea where I was, how I got here, or what would happen to me here.

"Who are you..? What even is this place?" I say rather gung-ho.

"This is the Velvet Room. It is a place that exists between consciousness and unconsciousness. You are experiencing this all within a dream. Right now in the real world, you are fast asleep." He said with a rather large grin. "Allow me to introduce my assistant. This, is Marshal. He will be accompanying us throughout the Cleansing that has been entrusted with you."

Marshal bowed his head and continued to stay silent. It felt like he wanted to say something, but chose not to since it may not have been the right time.

So many questions arose in my mind. I couldn't fathom the idea that this wasn't a dream and I wasn't even myself. "What is this..?" I asked hoping he would elaborate on the topic.

"Take a seat. Although, I will in due time explain what this all means. Do not be alarmed by the sudden responsibility that has been entrusted with you. Both Marshal and I are certain this task is not one you won't complete."

Marshal nodded as his gaze landed on me once again.

"W-wait.. I'm supposed to be a cure to some kind of.. disease or something?" I say trying to grasp the concept of Igor's words. Anything this outrageous-sounding was bound to be too good to be true. But Igor chuckled again. It's as if he knew I was going to come around to the idea eventually.

"Like I said. The Cleansing has been entrusted to you. You will know the purpose in the near future, and Marshal and I look forward to your achievement." said Igor with a reassuring attitude.

I was totally lost for words. I had no idea what this meant, either. A "Cleansing?" It sounds like something out of a fairy-tale.

"Before you go, there is one last thing I'd like you to keep in mind. Strengthen your bonds of those who will be your ally. Their resourcefulness will prove quite handy to you." He said finishing with his last chuckle. I wanted to ask what he meant but I was interrupted by my favorite song blaring throughout the hospital's speakers. I knew from the song that it was my alarm.

The sound became somewhat bearable as my "real-world" body was waking up. I felt the textures of my blanket rubbing against my cheek as I writhed about on my mattress. My eyes opened to the familiar cream colored ceiling. I could tell that I was in my room, but I wasn't sure if I was actually there.

I could tell that I was awake. But that dream I had about a "Velvet Room" and a "Cleansing" left more questions than answers.

"..That dream almost felt real.. I wonder what it all means.." I thought as I lay there, unable to take my mind off the meaning behind it.


	3. Awaken

**_A/N- I apologize for having such long delays. Theres usually a lot I have during the day that I can't work on these stories as much as I want to.This chapter will partially use time skips just to move things along a little quicker. In this chapter I want to focus on develpoing the world further and possibly get to Chisune's awakening. I'll also clearly mark the time skips with a separte line just to make it even easier to follow._**

That morning was nothing but hazy. The vague memory from that dream about a velvet room left me a lot of questions. It was bizarre, even for me. I had no idea what it all meant, but I felt conflicted to look into it.

My head turned over to my phone on the other side of my pillow. It was a few minutes after I had hit snooze when I noticed the comfort of my bed suddenly becoming irresistible. Much like every other teenager, getting out of bed for school in the morning was about as difficult as open heart surgery. I tried to make every moment count before my day would inevitably begin.

The thought of "Igor's" words lingered around in my head.

"A cleansing, huh?" I had no idea what this could possibly mean. I was entrusted with this task by someone who just showed up in my dreams. I decided to push it to the back of my mind. There were other things I should be worrying about instead. Things like: snapping out of my groggy and sleepy attitude, worrying about my new transfer school, making friends and whatnot.

It was still pretty early in the morning. My dad and I headed over to the school to get myself situated for the remaining part of the school year. As we drove on the narrow and quiet streets of the town, the sirens from what seemed like an ambulence could be heard livening up the intersection. I could hear my dad let out a sigh.

"Guess it's getting serious now.." he said as we began moving again.

"What is?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Probably just someone who's sick is all. This town is so quiet that the only thing you hear on the local news is how people are just becoming sick. No one knows what's causing it either."

How could people not know what casuing an illness if it sounds like its been happening for a while now? I felt as if my dad knew more to this, but I couldnt know for sure. For all I knew, it could just be that he's nothing more than a bystander in this controlled epidemic.

When we got to the school, it was just about time for classes to start. I couldn't go to mine just yet though, but I was looking forward to it. The school from the outside looked very bland. Just a 3-story indoor campus with 2 buildings. The main building was obviously the biggest, while the other section I would assume would be for elective classes and whatnot. I felt like I could also spend a considerable amount of time in the art room once I got around to going.

-In the principal's office-

A static voice was blaring through an intercom. It was that kind of voice a stuck-up, middle-age woman who hated her job would have. "Principal, Nashizuko? Mr. Mizokami is here to discuss enrolling his daughter for school."

"Ah yes! I forgot that was today. Send them in for me please."

Within that moment, both a geeky looking man with glasses and a small, anti-social shut in casually dressed entered his office. We were greeted to a burly man in a sharp suit wearing what seemed to be slippers. I didnt point it out as I thought it would be rude.

"Please, grab a seat you two. I had forgotten you were coming today," he said as he began cracking his neck. The noise bothered me slightly. For someone in his position, he was really unorthodox. I'm not sure how a person in slippers and a suit, acting like he would in his own house was a principal.

"I had called yesterday about arranging this appointment though.." My dad said confused. This man was supposed to be professional, and he already forgot something from a day ago.

"Well can we just discuss getting Chisune into this school. She's supposed to be a second year."

After they started having that discussion I started zoning out. I slipped my earbuds in and let my music play while I was escaping what seemed to be an uninteresting conversation.

-Sometime later-

"There appears to be a few openings in class 2-C. That'll be Miss Oota's room on the second floor," said Nashizuko.

"Thanks for getting us squared away with.. c'mon, starting tomorrow you're gonna be a second year," my dad said adjusting his glasses.

Even though I was a little eager to start, part of me didn't want to go. I guess that's a given with starting school for another year.

"Think you can handle this place?" my dad asked with a subtle grin.

"I just hope there isn't going to be a pop quiz as soon as I start," I say moving some strands of hair out of my view. As we left through the entrance I could see from the corner of my eye a student struggling to put something in their bag. It was obvious they were late, about fifty minutes late at that. My interest shifted to watching her as she hustled her way through the gate mumbling to herself.

I heard a faint swear about not having the alarm go off as she passed by. It humored me as those problems occured with myself last year. Although, at the beginning of the year first impressions are everything.

-Back at home-

It was around 9 when we got back and I had the whole day to slack off. Dad was in the other room already beginning his work and the rest of the day was mine. I curled up on my bed with my stuffed bear clutched in my chest. I hardly even changed my clothes. I took off my shoes at the door and now I feel like I'd be spending the rest of the day on my bed listening to my music dreaming of a relationship. Not one of love, but an actual friendship. Though love didn't sound bad either.

Back at my aunt's, she was super strict on who my friends were, which is why I got pretty scared of even communicating with someone. Since I couldn't pick my own friends, I gave up on making them. Who knows. Maybe this year I'll make more friends than I can count, but that's totally unrealistic.

-Evening-

While the sun was fairly low in the sky, I was still in my clothes from this morning. Goes to show how motivated I am when it comes to things like changing clothes. I felt the urge to do so sometime later when it was time to sleep. Even when I did change to lie back down, I continued looking on my phone. I was looking for places that had one of my personal favorite gaming stores for a new release coming.

The town's name was a key word in the search bar for all kinds of headlines that would soon pop up in my feed. Things like: Fujisakei home to mysterious disease, or Fujisakei locals hospitalized from plague. It piqued my interest and instead of looking for a place to pre-order my new title, I decided to inform myself on the "disease" situation. One article was mentioning this disease with no origin. It wasn't a mutation of another pathogen, it just showed up and started infecting the people here. It said the disease was first treated like a cold but it quickly started puting people in the hospital.

The more I read these articles, the more paranoid of this plague I became. It was transmitted indirectly, and just last month were the first few deaths documented from it. It had no cure, but it could be treated as a cold. However, if not kept treated, it would worsen until it made the lining of the lungs deteriorate and eventually blood would start filling them, causing the victim to die from drowning in their own blood.

So far the disease claimed 4 lives last month, but many others are sick with this plague. What caught me most off guard, was that it was neither viral nor bacterial. It didn't make any sense. How can a disease not be caused by bacteria or a virus but still be treated as a cold? I didn't understand that at all. It appears my time in biology was all for naught. Apparently I missed such an infection in the textbooks.

From the article, it said the symptoms begin with a bad cough. It would then lead to a high fever, inflammation, loss of circulation to the hands and feet, then eventually the destruction of tissue, especially the lungs. All in all, don't skip out on your cough or it might cost you your life.

I spent a while reading articles on the disease until it was pitch black outside and the lights from the street came on.

"I think I'm gonna give myself nightmares," I say getting up to finally change. "You're not sick with that disease are you, Tibbers?" I say talking to my bear that's now sideways on my bed. As I was changing, I remembered about Igor telling me about the "Cleansing." My blood ran cold when I made the comparison to the disease running rampant.

"Could.. he be talking about.. this..?" I froze as I was lost in thought. "Am I supposed to cure.. these people?" My mind was going a million miles per second. It was too much for me to handle. I tried calming down but for some reason this thought took over.

My head.. It hurt.. Through the pain, I heard a voice.

 _"I am thou, thou art I. It seems as though you have realised your purpose. You are quite ignorant when the answer you have sought was right in front of you. Instead of shying away from the truth, embrace it. You are the one who is responsible for the overturned fate unfolded before you. Now, let these words resonate in your mind. Accept the new power bestowed upon you so that you may save this world from its unfortunate outcome. What do you say?"_

I stood back up after collapsing from the pain in my head.

"It's what I'll do.. Aceso.."

I had accepted this offer. I did not know now what was in store, but this was a rebirth. I had accepted the power of.. Persona..


	4. The Chariot

My heart was racing. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I tried to simmer down. The commotion I was causing echoed throughout the halls. Before naught, the door opened to a very concerned face.

"What in the hell is going on in here??" he said with a large gulp following after. My breathing still hadn't returned to a resting state and it was obvious something was up. "I heard you groaning and thrashing around, what the hell was going on?" If I had told him another being had awakened in my heart then the hospital down the road might be where I'd start sleeping.

"Sorry.. just got a sudden migraine from.. brainfreeze.." I said knowing damn well there wasn't anything cold within a 20 foot radius.

"Brainfreeze..? Thats the best you could come up with? Whatever you're doing, I'm gonna need you to stop, okay? My work requires me to focus, not for check up on my screaming daughter who had a brainfreeze." The way he said it made it sound even more stupid.

"If you need some medicine or aspirin I'll head down the street to the pharmacy and pick them up just so you're not yelling and throwing yourself around in your room… please, just keep it down okay?" he said with a very stern look in his eye.

I nodded while I clutched my chest and brushed some hair out of my eyes. After that little "event" dissolved, we went on for the night. My dad now had the thought that I was psychotic and so did I. Whatever this power was, it felt sort of good to have in the back of my mind. Nonetheless, the fact of the matter remained the same- I'm going crazy.

The soft sheets I had on my bed felt too hot to use, even while I'm laying on top of them. Despite them being thin, they were surprisingly good at keeping warm. Tibbers and I were laying on that hot, and uncomfortable sack, though I dont think he minded it at all. He was a stuffed bear so regardless he didnt have a choice but to lay there with me.

That night I had a familiar dream. The same dream that put me in that velvet-lined hallway in that hospital. However this time I didnt wake up in a bed, this time I was already seated in front of Igor and Marshal.

"Ahhh welcome back. It seems from our last encounter you have realised your true responsibility. On top of that you have awakened to a great power to aid you in your journey," Igor said with his grin getting slightly bigger on his face. Marshal nodded as he stared straight through me with his soul-piercing eyes.

"What is this all about? Why am I the one who has to do this?" I say hoping to get a straight answer. With Igor, and this "velvet room" I dont think that'll be the case. He'll most likely steer the conversation someplace else and give me vague directions on what to do. Maybe to make it more interesting, I guess.

"Only in due time will you find the answers yourself. Although, in order to do that, you must forge bonds with those who will become befitting of the gift you show them. Perhaps they will give you the clear reason of what you may look forward to in the near future," he said. And much like Igor, nothing he says makes sense at first. Along with his partner in crime who nods and gives you death stares.

"Forge bonds..? With who exactly?" I ask.

"The bonds of which I speak of, are ones that you must create. There's no telling who might become acquainted to these bonds," Igor said with a condescending tone.

Before I could ask him anything else that would just lead to more gibberish, the music from my alarm played through the speakers.

"Recall the bonds in which you have forged, then will they show you the path forward."

 **-Early morning- April 17th-**

The guitar strings being plucked in just the right way was ringing through my ear. The soft acoustics allowed me to ease my way into waking up. It was still blaring in my ear, but at least it wasn't a harsh wake up. It was always those moments of first waking up where it feels like bliss before your anxiety and problems start coming in to punch you in the face.

I let out an audible sigh and picked up Tibbers while holding him over my face.

"Time to get up you lazy bear. You get to lay here all day, I'm a little jealous," I say tossing him to the foot of my bed. A new day had come that most likely contained the same things as yesterday. Maybe it was just my habits that did this.

I had about an hour to get ready and also walk to my new high school. It wasn't that far and it doesn't take me long to go through my morning routine, and since today was my first day, I decided to go with a casual first impression. If I gave off the laid back vibe, then people wouldn't expect much of me, nor would they spread any weird rumors. Although, since I am new, a few theories would arise regardless.

After I had realised there was about 10 minutes to get to my home room the panic quickly set in and before you know it, there were trails of fire where my feet had stepped. The laid back vibe I was definitely gonna give off was gonna be the bad kind where it makes it look like I'm there just because the law tells me to be. Half of it was true, but my self-consciousness wouldn't allow me to live peacefully if I was constantly thinking of how others looked at me. Although, if I was as lax as I wanted to be, then it wouldn't matter at all. Sadly, my emotions and feelings sometimes dictate my actions.

It was just another block or two before I could at least see the front gate to the main building. With my pace, I would be surprised if I didn't make it. Being late on your first day is something that you really don't want hanging over your shoulders. I made short work of this walk. Thoughts crossed my mind as I had been walking. Things like: "thank god the school is close," or "how can this get more stressful?"

The crosswalk I was standing at was quite a busy one. The light was going to change so we could walk across, but it was still stalling- knowing that I couldn't afford to be late. My foot began tapping restlessly and I checked my phone for the time. "6:58… c'mon, can't you go faster..?" I muttered to myself. There was about less than two minutes before the bell rang and I had just about given up hope at this point. The red hand turned to a white stick figure doing a vague gesture that resembled walking. That meant I should just live with the inevitable rumors that would spread.

"..HEY! MOVE PLEASE!!" a distant voice screamed. Before I had time to even turn around, I could feel my head hit the ground. When my vision focused I found my face getting really warm and red. Not only was I on the ground… but a person… a boy was lying on top of me to the point where he was almost unconscious. Soon after there was a groan followed by a loud slap. I hesitated before I shoved him off of me.

"..oooOOOww… that's… gonna leave one nasty bruise," he said as he began to lift his head off the floor. He clutched his cheek while he began to get back onto his feet. "Could you at least have gone without the slap..?" He said rubbing his face.

"What do you mean? You knocked me onto the ground and then you were laying on top of me! A slap is the perfect thing to make things even.." I say practically screaming. "Why are you even sprinting in the first place?"

The boy sighed before scratching the back of his neck.

"Well sorry for everything.. I lost track of time and had to hightail it here. I'm trying not to get chewed out by my teacher again, but I guess it's gonna happen anyway.." The last part he said about his teacher, he really put some frustration behind his words. "I guess we're both gonna be late today so might as well not even try this morning."

When he said that my heart skipped a few beats. My eyes widened and I struggled to get my phone out from my pocket.

"7:04…" I was officially late for school on my first day and I don't have anyone to blame but myself… and maybe this guy. An audible sigh could be heard escaping my mouth. "Well this is just great.." I say putting my phone back into my bag. My hands found themselves taking residence in the pockets of my blazer. I brushed some hair out from my face and began dragging my feet towards the direction of the school.

"I mean… since we're both late, why don't we walk together?" he suggested. That request quickly went up in flames with the fiery glare I shot him. "Y-ya know m-maybe I should let you walk alone.." He said with a weak smile as he slowly backed away. I picked up the pace somewhat and made my way to the school.

"Man. For a girl her size, she even made me fear for my own safety.. sheesh."

-In homeroom 2-C-

I stood in front of that class room. I felt the students' gazes feeling me up- much like earlier. I was also shifting my gaze around the room. While others were observing my small stature, I was scoping the scene for anyone to make a possible friend with. With the 2 open seats in the room, I took note of all the people sitting by them. My concentration would be broken with Ms. Oota wanting me to introduce myself.

"Well I'm sure you guys know, but miss Mizokami here just transferred from a different school so go easy on her alright? So, why don't we start with a little intro for our new student?" she said staring deep into my soul with a neighborly smile. Her eyes seemed like they could pierce your heart. I hesitated before I even got a few words out. There was something really off about this woman. My gaze shifted over to the students once again.

"M-my name is.. Chisune Mizokami.. It's nice to meet you all.." I say hiding my red face with a formal bow. I wasn't much of a talker, and I definitely didn't do crowds. Being in front of large amounts of people with all of them staring at me made it uncomfortable to no end.

Ms. Oota directed her eyes over to the empty seats in the back near the window. "Go ahead and sit in any of those seats by the window and I'll get you on the role call," she said now looking at me. I don't know what it was with her damn stare, but it wasn't normal. To think this was gonna be my homeroom teacher for the next year or so. I was rather eager to finally be able to get away from this psycho and have everyone else look at her instead.

I practically collapsed into my desk. Another loud sigh could be heard as I began adjusting myself to the plastic seat. It was easy on the back, but on the lower part it was too flat for my liking. While "Ms. Deadeye" began her instruction, I could overhear two boys whispering to each other, then after they were done looked over to me. I was fiddling with my hands, hardly paying attention to whatever lecture might be going on. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't paying attention to their small conversation at all. After I heard the word "cute" come up, I started listening intently.

"Mizokami-kun! Not only were you late on your first day, but now you're daydreaming already too? I suggest you focus up here and not on your fantasy world in your head," Oota yelled. She went from "overly attached girlfriend" to "I'll throw your ass out on the street" with a flip of a switch. Already the other students were whispering amongst one another. "Hey! Everyone, this goes for you too! Pay attention!"

This was great. I was not only late, but I got chewed out by the teacher, and now rumors might spread about me too. All things I didn't want to have happened today did. It's not only embarrassing for me, but also for my dad when he finds out. If- he finds out.

 **-Lunch Break-**

Since I didn't have anyone to eat lunch with yet, I decided to just eat alone at my desk. It was pretty peaceful to eat without distractions. I had already forgotten about what happened this morning. Something in me is just designed to drop bad or embarrassing memories instantly after the moment settles down. Though it was nice for the time being, a familiar face came into the class which caused my face to turn red.

"You have got to be kidding me.. what.. is HE.. doing here??" I thought as my eyes went to stare at the rest of my lunch. It took all of my strength to not look over to the opposite side of the classroom. "What's he here for now?"

I glanced over to see him in an engaging conversation with what I would assume to be one of his buddies. "If there is a god, why would he send the one person who embarrassed me to no end to the same class as me," I thought as I continued eating. On occasion those kinds of thoughts happened to pop up in my mind. Perhaps I was just being too overly critical and he was only here for just his friend. But that theory went out the window when we managed to lock eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Come to think of it, that may have been the only time I ever got that close to a guy my age. It still bothered me by the circumstances on how it came to be. When I had glanced back over, I noticed he had already gotten up to walk over to me. Most likely he would be here to apologize since he never really did.

"..oh uh.. hey.. so about this morning.." he began before I cut him off on his line of thought.

"Don't. Please.. just let it go.." I say hoping that might not make it more awkward. I feel like he had never been that close to a girl before. Maybe the awkward tension wasn't really coming from me, but from him.

"W-wait can I at least just say sorry?" He said holding the back of his neck. I'm not sure why he even needed permission to apologize to me. There was a long and quiet pause before I managed to say something.

"Uhhh.. are you gonna say it?" I asked.

"Oh, right.. um.. sorry about this morning.. I overslept and I had to sprint from my house which is pretty far from the school. Also.. um.. sorry for knocking you over and passing out on top of you.." he said with his face turning red at the end there. I had also gotten red a bit, although not to his level. He adjusted his collar and wiped the sweat from his hands. "M-my name's Shino. Shino Takeuchi," he said with a formal bow. I don't think I could stay mad at the whole thing after his attempt to make amends.

"Chisune. Chisune Mizokami.. and don't worry.. I was having a bad morning too," I say with a small, but reassuring smile. I could hear the sigh of relief after I had introduced myself.

"Oh thank god.. I felt like I was gonna melt under the pressure," he said as he sat down in the seat by me. My suspicion of him possibly never being close to girls is what was leading me to believe his reaction. "I thought you were gonna hold a grudge against me or something."

"..no I don't think I have it in me to harbor any grudges," I said rather calmly.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if I let another person such as yourself, hate me for another one of my mistakes," Shino said hiding his face a bit. I was tempted to ask what he meant, but before I could even respond he was already up and out the door. When he left, the bell ending our lunch had rang.

"I wonder what his deal is.." I thought before turning to face forward.

 **-After school-**

The sounds of shoes rustling through the halls to get home the fastest was all I could hear while I made my way out. Some conversations I could hear, but I only made out a few words before I stopped listening. I had made it to the school gate before I heard my name being called.

"..that voice.. please don't let it be.." I thought before footsteps came stomping in my direction. Lo and behold, mister Shino from this morning and lunch was there standing before me.

"Oh hey.. you gonna walk home by yourself?" Shino said. I quickly decided if I should even give him an answer, but he hasn't really done anything as of now that would deserve such treatment. For some reason our accident was all I did associate him with. Although, it may have been my fault for not moving out of the way quick enough. I started walking after giving him a subtle "yeah."

"Ah sweet. I'm walking home too, so maybe we can walk together or something.. I still feel kinda bad about what happened so let me at least make it up to you by walking you home outta the kindness in my heart." Shino said it in such a way as if I would owe him afterward, but I did feel like he was being sincere.

"Uh that's fine.. I guess.. I live pretty close to the school so why don't we get going?" I said brushing some strands of hair out from my glasses. When I did agree, his face lit up a bit. This felt like the beginning of a newfound friendship.

As we had been walking, it turned out that both Shino and I had similar interests. We had a similar tastes in music, and we both enjoyed mangas or spending countless hours on the internet. Not to mention video games. I may have misjudged him for being an awkward snob, but the more we had talked about some things the more I realised how close we could be. But.. in a friendly kind of way. No way was I gonna be head over heels for someone who just happens to enjoy a few things I do too.

 **-Mizokami Residence-**

"Well.. this one's me. So I guess I'll see you around sometime.." I say as I paced toward my front door. Shino nodded.

"Yea, since my friend is in your class, you might see me in there a lot during lunch or before school.. but yea.. thanks," he said before giving a small wave and finally heading out. It was strange. Even though I thought I would've hated him, this small experience allowed me to bury the hatchet. From this I felt some kind of faint resolve from him...

 _"I am thou.. Thou art I.. Thou hast acquired a new vow…_ _It shall become thy strength and blossom new hope, for all to prosper…_ _With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to haleness and new power..."_

 ** _A/N-_** From here on out, I plan to write each chapter as long as this and I apologize in advance if they may not come out as fast as I'd like. On top of that I'll be deciding on how the dungeons might be played out, whether it be like the ones in Persona 4 where there's just multiple floors to move up on. Or, maybe do palaces like in Persona 5 where they're flushed out and unique to one another. Until the next chapter comes out, I'll have decided on which to go with.


End file.
